


Pining

by MrsRemusLupin



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRemusLupin/pseuds/MrsRemusLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are pining after Remus and he finally gets the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

"Just take me Sirius." You wrapped your arms around his neck, holding him against your body, so he crushed you against the wall.  
"Y/N no." He unwrapped your arms and held you hands. "You like Remus, not me."  
You huffed and rolled your eyes.  
"Yes, I know that. But I'm not asking you to like me, I'm asking you to fuck me, there's a big difference." Your voice was laced with irritation.  
"No. I won't do it Y/N. It should be with Remus." Sirius's voice was gentle, his eyes searched yours. "What's caused this?"  
He ran a hand down your cheek comfortingly.  
"I...I." You glanced down at your shoes, they were shiny, pointy toed with little heels. "I'm fed up of pining alright. I need a distraction, and if you won't help then I'll find someone else."  
You glared at him defiantly.  
He made no response aside from to frown. Seeing his lack of response you turned away from him but he pulled you back with a tug on your wrist.  
"I've a better plan." He smirked, his eyes promised mischief.  
"I'm all ears." 

An hour later you were laid naked under Remus's quilt cover in his bed.  
"And you're sure this'll work?" Since he had told you the plan your eyebrows had been raised, you were sceptical.  
"He's a man isn't he?" He grinned at you. "A beautiful, and might I say well endowed girl, is naked in his bed. Surely even he will get the message."  
You gulped.  
Sirius noticed this, he sat down beside you on top of the covers. He stroked your neck eliciting a shudder from you.  
"If he doesn't get the message, and I'm sure he will, then I will answer the request." He lowered his head to your neck and placed a kiss there.  
He pulled away and glanced at his pocket watch. He stood up and moved towards the door.  
"He'll be here any minute. Good luck kitten."  
He slipped out of the room.  
Your heart was pounding loudly in your ears, your thoughts turned dark as you imagined his rejection. But still a little flame of hope burned in your heart.

About two minutes later the door opened. Remus shuffled in with his head in a book, he didn't look up. He continued over to his bed where you waited holding your breath. After a few steps he nearly tripped, he frowned, pulled himself out of the book and looked at the ground. He noticed a pair of shoes on the floor, his frown deepened, he recognised those shoes. His eyes travelled towards his bed, along the way he noticed that a skirt, top, tights, knickers and bra had been discarded. His eyes came to rest on you. The pillowed were plumped behind your head and shoulders, which were the only visible parts of you.  
"Y/N?" He sounded bemused. "What's all this?" He waved his hand over you.  
You took a deep breath, whipped the cover off of yourself and stood on his bed, your eyes never left his, you saw them turn round.  
His book clattered to the floor.  
"This is me taking a stand, being brave. I've wanted you for so long Remus, I can't wait any longer." Your voice sounded strong, assured. Frankly you were amazed, you felt terrified.  
You watched as his eyes explored your bare body. You wanted to cross your arms over your chest, but you held them at your sides resolutely. You smiled softly when you saw the tip of his ears go pink.  
Suddenly he growled. He jumped onto his bed and crushed your body to his. He kissed you passionately, your lips met his with the same amount of fire. You moaned as the normally quiet boy demanded passion from your lips, his kisses were everything you'd dreamed of.  
You both pulled apart slightly breathless a few minutes later. He gently pulled you down onto the bed, so that he was laying on top of you, his clothes body covering your nude one.  
He pressed his forehead to yours, his eyes were closed.  
"You want me? You know what I am Y/N, I don't deserve love, I can't accept love." His voice was sad.  
You rubbed his head, dragging your hands through his beautiful hair.  
"Well tough luck Remus, you have my heart, I'm bored of pining. I want a relationship, a chance of happiness with you." You kissed his lips quickly.  
"If you're sure Y/N, I've wanted you for a while too." He pulled back, but your arms were tangled around his neck.  
"What're you waiting for?" Your voice was quiet, but he heard your words. "Take me." You released your arms and placed them above your head. "I'm yours."

A few hours later you and Remus descended the stairs. The common room was empty save for Sirius, James and Peter. They grinned widely at you both. Remus blushed but you beamed. Your hands were entwined.


End file.
